Legacy
by Echo Garrote
Summary: The Telling of the Hardships of Asuka's Ancestors in WWII. SPOILERS.


Legacy

by Echo Garrote

An NGE side-story fic

Disclaimer: I own none of the fictional characters. NGE belongs to Gainax. Please don't sue me, I'm only doing this for...well not just for fun, but rather to solve a question that I asked myself.

Warning: SPOILERS! And also, this is going to touch upon a subject that's really sensitive to a lot of people. I hope you aren't offended. I'm going to try and handle this in the best manner possible. But here's fair warning, this goes into depth about what went on in the Jewish concentration camp of Aushwitz. (You probably have a guess by now what this story is about)

-------------------

            The angel Tabris, known to some as Kawrou Nagisa, wandered around heaven a bit. He was a bit lost in thought How do I get them to trust me?, ah well not a big deal the others still had to go and that would take a bit. Besides, SELEE would probably force him with some stupid plan.

            He found that in his wanderings he had ended up in front of an area reserved for WWII heroes and victims. As usual the place was very busy. Tabris couldn't stop from shaking his head every time he walked by and heard them. Over 11 million. And that isn't even what the fighting brought us...

            A old bearded man wearing a yarmulke and a young pretty Japanese nurse walked by and saw Tabris. They waved, and Tabris saw that they were obviously drunk.

            "Tabris! You mensh! Come on in! Join the party, Schindler's birthday was today and were giving him a bash. Come on. You could float up and be our fiddler on the roof!"

            "We would be honored with your company, Tabris-San."

            He burst out laughing. She giggled. Tabris joined in, it was a while since he had some fun, and he had to hand it to them, despite all their sufferings they had in life, they knew how to enjoy the rest of eternity the best. "I'd love to. Pour me some manechevits and sake. L'chaim!" The three laughed out loud again.

            A few hours past, Tabris had fun singing, talking, listening to war stories (both true and false), and arguing theology. Maybe this is why we strive to get rid of them, he thought to himself Because in a few short years they got rid of so many, based only on faith. Pointless really.

            He then noticed a man and a woman on a couch looking at him with a mixture of respect and...well, he would have to say what two honorable enemies see when they look at each other. Some of the soldiers were giving and getting the same kind of looks to each other. It struck him as strange. He walked over to the pair, seeing their rings and they way they held each other they were obviously married.

            "Excuse me but is there something wrong?" Tabris said politely.

            "Nothing concerning us....only that you are the 17th correct?" the man said.

            "Yes..."

            "Then you and your kind are trying to kill our great-great-great-granddaughter." the woman replied.

            "WHAT!?" Tabris was shocked. Then he remembered the Marduk report. He looked again at the pair. The woman had red hair down to her shoulders and they both had blue eyes. "If you don't my me asking...what are your names?"

            "My wife's name is Asa. My name is Langley, Langley Soryu." The man replied curtly. "Our great-great-granddaughter is Asuka Langley Soryu. The third child."

---------

"AAA-CHOO!" A sneeze rang out in Misato's apartment. "That dumbkoft Shinji. Must have given me a cold...."

---------

            _1941 Auschwitz, Germany._

_            Camp Commandant Fritsch walked across the parade ground in a foul mood. First there was that situation with that dammed Pollak priest Kolbe. At least he was dead and no longer preaching. But now this...the Jewish scum was a problem but being solved. The Polish that resisted the change were bad but they were only stupid fools in the end. But this! The mere thought that his own countrymen, from no further than five miles from the place of his birth, helping these subhumans, it was enough to make his stomach turn._

            He walked up to the crowd on the parade ground. A Gestapo agent and one SS officer all in full uniform were there. Traitors in the heart of Germany were a severe matter. Fritsch had to do this right or risk... . Damn these fools for costing him all he had worked for! He took a good look at them. He had to see what did a traitor's face look like? To his surprise the man was handsome. And his partner wasn't another man but a strikingly pretty woman! A ring on her finger signaled that she was his husband.

            This was good, husband would watch wife be raped by soldier after soldier...or maybe husband can watch wife be killed, or other way around. The bonds of marriage were always a weakness, better to have a secret lover. Love is only a liability. 

            It was strange, the man was lying there on the ground passively. His hands were tied, and he had a guard with a rifle pointed at him but he was smiling faintly. The woman however, she was struggling with all her might kicking and biting, it took five guards to restrain her to the ground.

            "So...Fritsch...what is the situation here?" The SS officer, a tall man named Denker said in his gravelly voice.

            "These two set free two entire stalags. One from the men's and one from the women's. When we checked the men's stalag we found them there armed. They took out six men before we were able to subdue them. Their names are Asa and Langley Soryu. They live in...Berlin." Fritsch had a hard time saying the last part.

            "How did they do this?" the Gestapo asked.

            "Upon further inspection we have found that a Kapo from each side is also missing. We presume that they are also dead. The pair must have replaced them and organized the escape from there."

            "Have you started a retrieval process?" Denker asked still staring at the pair.

            "We have caught a good many but we fear that some are still missing."

            "How many?" The Gestapo said sharply

            "....ten."

            "Fine, let those ten go." Denker said. He bent down and pulled Asa's hair so she could look directly at his face. "We'll just kill one hundred for each one missing."

             Her only reply was to spit in Denker's face. "Insolence!" He slammed her face into the mud.

            The Gestapo agent walked over to Langley and held his chin up. "Tell me traitor. What inspired you to go against your feurher? The way of the world, against the way of God? I am interested, you seem too calm, we have you, we have your woman, you have nothing now."

            "I have my faith. I have love. I have the knowledge of what I do is just. That is enough. I do not go against God. It is your bastard of a leader that does." Langley softly said looking into the Gestapo's eyes. Under the brim of his coat, unseen, the Gestapo's face crept into a small smirking smile. The Gestapo let go.

            Denker and Fritsch also heard this speech. The latter was just reviled even more by these lunatics, Denker was fascinated. The man had a charisma around him when he spoke, a power that rivaled the feurher's. It was wondrous. Paired with this woman who seemed to be an indomitable force. He could easily see them freeing two whole stalags. It was a shame people like them were not more common. This war needed people like them, not cowards like Fritsch or secretive, double dealing men like this Gestapo in front of him.

            "So...Herr Denker. What do we do with them? Shall I let the soldiers have fun with the woman while the man watches?" Fritsch said.

            Denker looked at the woman, she just gave him an insolent grin when the prospect of her being raped again and again was brought up.

            "No. She'd kill or cripple anyone who would try. All of you leave. I will take care of them."

            A few minutes later there were only the three people on the field, Denker the only one with a gun.

            "Get up."

            The pair slowly got up their hands bound behind their backs and their legs tied to forbid movement. "Well, Denker. Do it." Asa said, contempt and hate for the man showing in her eyes.

            "Very well, I, Captain Denker of the SS, sentence Asa and Langley Soryu..." He pressed the barrel of the gun against Asa's forehead. She didn't even blink. "...to live." He drew the gun away smiling cruelly. Asa pulled away in horror. "They will be kept here very well, and every hour on the hour they will see one person die. When they kill a Jew with their own hands they will be free."

            The two stared back at Denker their mouths agape. "You...MONSTER!" Asa lunged at Denker, trying to smother him into the ground with her body. Denker only laughed and pushed Asa off.

            Four shots rang out.

            Asa fell to the ground blood seeping from her clothes a smile on her lips. "I bless my child...far from here........" She coughed up some blood and was silent.

            Denker spun around Fritsch was there with a Luger looking satisfied. The Gestapo was standing a little ways behind him. " I-I thought you were in danger Herr Denker. Anyways...I have disposed of the traitors." Fritsch said. The Gestapo chuckled quietly to himself.

            "YOU FOOL!" Denker screamed.

            Langley, also fatally shot and bleeding heavily, lay down beside Asa. "I also bless our child, and let me say this Denker. The Soryu's will always be champions for humanity and God, may they all have your sprit Asa......" Langley coughed and lay still on the bloody parade ground next to his red-hared wife.

-----------------

            The Gestapo quietly entered his room. He took of his hat and glasses, walked to his dresser and pulled out a small battered black leather covered book labeled in latin: Marduk. He opens it to a blank page and writes one word, Soryu. The name next to it was Ikari. "So...they had a child before this. Good. We will watch the Soryu family then, in time, they will fight for humanity. For God though...who knows."

            There was a knock at the Gestapo's door. He threw the Marduk book back into the drawer and slammed it shut. He spun around.

            "Enter!" He yelled. The door opened showing one of the Hitler Youth errand boys Fritsch had here.

            "Sir. Dinner is ready, we request your presence."

            "Fine. Tell them I will be right down."

            "Yes Herr Lorenz. Heil Hitler." The Hitler Youth saluted and walked down the stairs.

            Kheel Lorenz was alone again in his room. He smiled. "A world makes a German that kills millions, only to produce a German child who's children's child may save billions. God truly has a lovely sense of irony."

-----------------

Author's Beg for Forgiveness: Please don't kill me. I figure that doing this damns my soul forever but I think in my opinion it was one of those fics that feels right to do. To all Asuka fans out there: If your offended gomen. But just so you know I'm a member of the Asuka fanboy camp. Well anyway, please rate, review, MST, flame, whatever, but remember I did this so we would not forget. (Obvious sympathy ploy)


End file.
